


Sticky Fingers

by DryCereal



Series: Fatherhood [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M, mild domestic disaster, parent!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15210290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryCereal/pseuds/DryCereal
Summary: In the past, when treats disappeared out of the kitchen in a short space of time there was only ever one sweet-toothed culprit.





	Sticky Fingers

Dan heaves a sigh as he shoves his chair away from the desk, having checked the video he’s just finished editing is exporting, before stretching his arms up, grimacing slightly as his back straightens fully with a series of satisfying pops.  
  
He stands and heads for the kitchen, towards the freezer. It’s hot, despite the air conditioning being on full blast throughout their home, and he deserves a treat.  
  
As soon as he opens the freezer though, he sees that he’s been beaten to it. He also finds the empty box and plastic wrappers in the bin. And he’s irritated beyond belief because -  
  
“Phil, you know that full pack of ice lollies we bought yest-“ he starts, before looking up and stopping abruptly before his tirade builds up steam. This is new. In the past, when treats disappeared out of the kitchen in a short space of time there was only ever one sweet-toothed culprit.  
  
True, there’d been that glorious week or so just after they’d baby-proofed when the combination lock he’d installed on the kitchen cupboard had ensured that there’d always been cereal and sweets whenever he wanted them, and no bad-tempered early morning trips to the shop before breakfast, until he’d been out at the YouTube space all day for an event and come home to find not just the lock, but the bolt and latch unscrewed, left on the counter, and replaced with one of those awful, but slightly more traditional plastic… _things_ that seemed designed more to trap adult fingers than prevent children…  
  
Anyway.  
  
He pulls himself back into the present as he turns towards the couch, where his husband, who seems _suspiciously focussed_ on the game he’s playing is sitting. As suspected, there are two lolly sticks clearly visible on the table in front of him, but it’s what is out of Phil’s line of sight that stops him either from crossing the room, or continuing his tirade. Instead, he starts again, carefully choosing his words for maximum impact.  
  
“Phil, whilst I think it’s very sweet that you let her have the blackcurrant lolly, I was kind of saving it for after I’d finished editing-“  
  
“Dan, I wasn’t going to- I mean, she wanted one, and I – I… Wait. Hang on. How do you know _she_ had the…?“  
  
Dan, smiling oh-so-innocently, beckons over a mystified Phil, before turning him around and gesturing towards the previously hidden purple-toned trail of destruction across the back of the sofa, along the top of the low unit and across the wall around the corner into the hallway, similarly-coloured drops of no doubt stickily-drying syrupy mess on the floor to compliment the effect.  
  
Phil stares in horror for a good minute, before Dan, now laughing openly, hands him a pack of Dettol wipes and gently shoves him towards the mess.  
  
He’d just finished laughing when the sound of Phil’s voice from across the apartment makes him crack up again.  
  
“ _Oh godddddddd_ …! It’s all down-! It’s **everywhere**!”

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently parent!phan _does_ count as an AU... It's not just a "just hasn't happened yet" in my head. Mandy said so, so it's true. Ha. :D Also: go read the other fest fics! AUs galore!!! 
> 
> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DryCerealThief) or [Tumblr](https://drycerealthief.tumblr.com) if you want me, otherwise, feel free to leave a comment or kudos or... actually no. Don't stalk me. I'd just be ~~even more of~~ a disappointment IRL. ;0)


End file.
